Decisions And Dishes
by EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh
Summary: This was NOT a part of the deal. Why didn't he just keep his sexy mouth shut? Hermione/? Not that hard to figure out once you begin reading! Enjoy!


**Well, I haven't written in a very long time and so I decided it was time I did, I don't think I'll be continuing any of my other stories though, I'm afraid. But I just was in the mood for a sweet little one shot and viola, here you are! I hope you enjoy it, if there is enough interest and I have time, I'll perhaps add to it! _If you have any ideas for Hermione/Draco or even Hermione/Severus that you would like to see, let me know!! I might actually not be lazy and give writing it a try : )_**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Really, she felt sure they had been very clear with each other when they had begun. This had been meant to be a quick escape, a relaxing release with no real emotions involved. This relationship- No, _agreement_- was never intended to be anything more than a means to an end. A wonderful, sweat sodden, orgasmic end, but an end no less. It was merely two people coming together when they were lonely, trying to be content with their lives.

The War was long over, and she knew that every one simply assumed the stress and pain was long gone as well. But those feelings remained, and so did the horrid night mares. The ones she woke from feeling as if her chest was being torn wide open, the pain of the war time losses surging fresh in her gut. And while she had once found solace from these complaints in the queries of those who asked her how she was, if she needed anything; those questions were not asked anymore. People move on, forget the sorrow and grief their friends and family may be feeling. Even those who had been at the heart of the war, at her side the whole way through, appeared to have carried right on with out her, though they could not see that. So she found the commiseration in him while her friends married, had children, lived in beautiful homes with their lovely families and looked back on the rough times as something in their past, never to be relived. But she revisited those awful days frequently, haunted by the choices she wished she could change. She had told no one, until _him_, fearing that she was abnormal for not being able to let her feelings of inadequacy leave her.

But then she found him. They found each other, really, as she knew to her very core that he needed her as much as she needed him. He had made that clear. Not with words, of course, for that was not how their arrangement was meant to work. And it was also not with expressed _emotions_, no. He had shown her with the way his body sought hers, the near animalistic way he often touched her, the way his eyes rarely left hers when they were together. Yes, he cleaved to her just as desperately as she did him. And it made her feel alive, her insides ignited with excitement in a way she had worried she would never feel again.

Which for a short time, was enough. Nearly two months passed as they carried out their plan, their deal. Then it all went wrong, horribly wrong. She was having _feelings_, and she wasn't the only one, either. Feelings for this person who should be the last human being that she should rightly ever fall for. This silly boy who had promised, just as had she, to not bring feelings into this already precarious situation. And then that silly bloody boy went and told her he was in love with her. _In love_! Bloody, sodding pratt! Of course, she had been sensing her own change of heart for him long before he'd told her this, but she had been smart about it and bottled it up, never letting on she wanted to change their agreement! That's what he should have done as well, in her opinion. Well, alright perhaps only part of her felt that way. The part that was worried what the others would think. The very same part who was scared nearly to the point of wretching at times, that he would change his mind round again just as quickly as he'd made it up to love her.

There was another piece of her though, calling to her and yelling _'You bloody twit, just tell him you love him as well! Don't be such a frightened little child!'. _That part of her was rather loud and insistent… But what of their deal? Their perfect deal, that kept her night mare free, and actually happy. What if this complicated things? Or what if they grew tired of each other in the romantic capacity and went their separate ways? Would the horrid dreams return? _'Or what if everything gets even better, you excuse making little idiot!? What if you just allow yourself some true happiness and spend the rest of your life with this bloke you know you love?' _She yelled at herself really, realistically, could she spend the rest of her life with him? She was not even sure her friends would accept him as her friend, let alone as her significant other…Before her conscious could berate her once more, she realized the truth herself. Who ruddy cared if her friends took a while to warm up to the idea! In her heart and soul…she adored the thought of being with this man in more than just a physical way.

Hermione gasped suddenly and looked up at the man across the table from her in the flat they had shared for three months now. The flat which had originally brought them back together after the war, really. He had anonymously posted an ad in the Daily Prophet looking for a flat mate and Hermione had answered said ad. What a shock she had received when she'd arrived. Of course, he also was rather flabbergasted when she had shown up in his apartment. And they had continued to surprise each other quite regularly for the past several months in many other ways, including more than a few that were quite sexual.

The beautiful man looked up from his morning paper and oatmeal and raised his perfectly shaped brows. "Something wrong?" Draco asked softly, his voice still slightly rough from sleep.

Hermione stared at him a moment, then looked back down at her breakfast of sausage and eggs. "No, not really. I was just thinking about what you said last night, you know, about loving me.." She said in a matter of fact tone, though she was feeling slightly tongue in cheek.

The blonde man choked slightly on the orange juice he had been sipping as she spoke. A rare show of weakness from a man who could remain smooth faced even during the most trying of times. Once he had composed himself he caught her eye. "And?" He inquired some what hopefully.

"Well I've decided that I love you too, even though you're a dolt who is still rather spoiled, despite no longer having the money to back your pompous attitude up." Hermione said with a cheeky grin before biting into her last sausage. Her stomach was alight with butterflies that had nothing to do with hunger, though.

Draco grinned, before quickly turning his lips to a smirk. "Pompous attitude? I am currently sharing my flat with a _Gryffindor_ how bloody pompous could I be?"

"Well, if you're so humble, you won't mind doing the dishes." The curvy brunette said with a sugary sweet smile as she stood and walked toward him.

"Well that's not very difficult-" Draco began to say.

Hermione interrupted, "The Muggle way." She smiled and kissed his jaw lightly and ruffled his silky blonde hair before going to her room to read. She could hear Draco grumbling and pouting, but doing as she'd suggested.

Perhaps she could handle this after…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please review, I appreciate each and every one!!! ~~~EFJEIS  
**


End file.
